I'm in Love with my Twin Brother
by Aquasana
Summary: Something has been growing within Tsubaki, lately. Something that shouldn't exist. Yet he can't bury his feelings. He has fallen for his brother, Azusa. TsubakixAzusa oneshot.


Something has been growing within me recently. Something that should not exist. I can't seem to bury it, for it is always on my mind. I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be…

I'm in love with Azusa.

I've always admired my brother. He excelled at everything. That's why, those _thoughts_ didn't have any deeper meaning. I mean, we are siblings after all.

And yet, he is lying beside me. His cream colored face looks angelic in slumber. His silky soft bangs make me wish I never dyed my hair white. It's bitter-sweet torture to watch him sleep so calmly while I strain myself from jumping him right here and now.

He stirs and shifts to a more comfortable position. His hand travels south and stops at a precarious area. I stiffen when my erection comes into contact with the back of Azusa's hand. I look up to see if Azusa is awake, to my disappointment, he's sound asleep. There's no way Azusa would do that intentionally. I back up, away from his hand and force myself to close my eyes.

Somehow, I manage to fall asleep.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was awoken by the sudden change of temperature. The cold air made me cringe. I open one eye to see what's going on. Azusa has gotten up.

I am now fully awake. I watch him walk towards the bathroom. I watch him brush his teeth. I watch him run his fingers through his hair. _Damn, that was so hot._

"Good morning, Tsubaki." Azusa smiles at me.

SHIT. He knows I'm awake. I was startled and felt guilty for some reason. I realized I took too long to say 'Good morning' back and now Azusa is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Is something bothering you?" He says before I can open my mouth to apologize. "You can talk to me at any time of the day. After all, I _am_ your brother."

Exactly, you're my brother. That's the problem. "Sorry, I'm just a little drowsy. Nothing's bothering me." I say. I wish it was that simple to talk to him.

"Very well." He tightens the knot on his tie.

I wait for him to leave until I get ready. I wouldn't get anywhere if Azusa was in the room. Much less, think straight.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After getting dressed and combing my hair, I head downstairs to eat breakfast. Azusa is there, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. I was frustrated with myself because I found that seductive.

"Can you not do that, Azusa?" I say aloud.

Hmm? Did I just say that out loud? Did Azusa hear that? Is my life going to be ruined? How will he react?

"Did I do something wrong?" Azusa looks up at me with a slightly full mouth.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit_. All I could think about was running away. And that was exactly what I did. I ran outside. I ran until my legs started to tingle in defeat. I ran as far away from Azusa as possible. People on the streets just stared at me like I was mental. Though I didn't care anymore, because the one I love most knows the truth. He knows I was staring at him the entire time. _SHIT!_

I practically crawled into the public bathrooms. I entered a stall and made sure to lock it. I pulled down my boxers and grabbed my own shaft. I began to pump out of frustration. I imagined it was Azusa doing it.

"Azusa…" I felt tears run down my face. What am I going to do with my life now? I won't have a home to go back to.

"Tsubaki!" I heard a voice shout out. It came from Azusa.

I heard his footsteps run into the bathroom and he started banging open all the bathroom doors. Thank goodness I locked mine.

I was still panting from doing myself so it gave my position away. I felt like curling up into a ball and dying.

"Tsubaki…you should've told me sooner. I wouldn't have had to hide my feelings as well." Azusa said with a raspy tone.

Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say he has feelings for me as well? I must be imagining things.

"If you were thinking of doing yourself, let me help. Brother are meant to help each other," His feet came into sight at the bottom of the bathroom door. "So please, open the door and quit crying."

I couldn't believe what was happening so I obeyed and slid the latch to the side, unlocking the bathroom door as he said. Almost instantly, the door swung open and Azusa pinned me to the wall. He pressed his lips into mines, passionately. His boldness left me speechless. I succumbed under his control and let our lips intertwine.

His tongue slid into my mouth so effortlessly. He explored my mouth urgently and our tongues battled for dominance. Azusa won, of course.

When he pulled away, I begged for more. He simply grinned and knelt down towards my erection. I still hadn't pulled my boxers up so he went straight at it.

He took it whole in his hot mouth and began to swirl his tongue along the shaft. I bit my lip from moaning too loudly. His head bobbed up and down on my hard cock. It wasn't long before I started panting. I could feel the semen start to make its way up but Azusa seemed to figure that out himself.

He stopped and stood up. "Bend over." Azusa commanded.

I did as he said and bent over, using my elbows on the seat cover to hold myself up. He dragged his wet tongue across my entrance to lubricate it. This felt like a fantasy.

Slowly, he pushed his tip into my hole. It felt amazing. There was no pain. Then, he pushed the rest of his length into me, filling the aching hole within me.

"A-Azusa!" I yelled, but it came out as a breathy whimper. This sound motivated Azusa to thrust faster.

With each thrust, he got a moan out of me. I fell into ecstasy. I felt my legs giving up on me but I knew I had to wait for Azusa.

While my brother was drilling me, I heard another set of footsteps walk in on us. I figured they took one glance at what was happening and immediately took off. I didn't care because something more important is happening at the moment. The cum inside me was starting to rise.

"Azusa! I'm-" He apparently got the message because he performed one last thrust and filled me with his juices while I let go of the cum I've been holding in for months.

We collapsed on top of each other, on the bathroom floor. It didn't even matter to me. As long as I knew Azusa loved me the way I loved him.

"I…love you…Tsubaki." Azusa gasped between breaths.

"I love you too, Azusa." I smiled and gave into my exhaustion.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up back in my room. Was it just a dream? I sighed and got up to wash my face when I felt an excruciating pain in my lower abdomen. Azusa gave a chuckle as he pulled me back onto the bed. I couldn't help but smile.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Oh my god. What did I just write?! *sighs* Well this is my fanfiction for AzusaxTsubaki. My friend, or the other part of Aquasana (Sana), wanted to have a writing contest. The topic was "Yaoi Azusa x Tsubaki". So, here it is! ^-^ Hope you guys…uh…liked it, perhaps? :x**

 **~~~Aqua~~~**


End file.
